The Dark lord returns
by kingskelle45
Summary: 30 years of living care free comes to an end for harry and his friends as lord voldemort returns.....
1. Chapter 1

chapter One "the death of all potters"

30 years have past since Harry potters scar hurt him last. Harry and his family were sleeping peacefully in bed albus was snoring very loudly and snape was tossing and turning trying to make himself more comfortable. The next morning was normal Ginny had just woke up and began cooking breakfast for the family and Harry just strolled into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Oy Harry you smell like a troll" he apologized and he went into the shower and began to wash himself, just then a knock came at the door.

"Don't worry honey I got it" said Ginny as albus rushed to the door. At that moment several things happened at once Harry's scar had burned with the power of what felt like 1000 suns as a vision was sent rippling through his mind. "Kill Harry Potter and his filthy mud blood children," screamed a high cold voice of someone that was supposed to be dead the voice that Harry knew could only belong to one person Voldemort.

Harry was himself again and he rushed out of the shower rushed to his room and snatched up his wand. " Harry!" yelled the familiar voice of Ron Wesley. I've only just got here I thought you were in the show Ron stopped in mid word. "Oi Harry you could of put a towel on." "Ron where's hermionie? Kids go play I need to talk to your uncle, your aunt, and mother." Panted Harry "what's wrong dear?" Said Ginny as hermionie entered the room. " My scar just burned worse then it ever has before." The room was dead with silence "but that can only mean, no he cant be, you killed him" Ron went on with this for awhile and irritated Harry said "I had a vision too and I don't know how he knows but he's coming her to murder my family and yours too and…"

Harry was going into the headmasters' office at Hogwarts the door to the office was blasted open and a snakelike voice echoed the room "avada kerdavra!!!" the headmasters' body went limp and Neville longbottom breathed no more. "He means business he's just killed Neville!" there was a low gasp and Ginny began to cry. "We need to find a place to be safe we cant stay her much longer" said Ron. Hermionie opened up the door and a jet of green light hit her square in the chest. Another flash of green light and Ron was also dead. "thought you could kill the great lord Voldemort you fool I am invincible" Ginny made a sudden movement and Voldemort killed her with a lazy flick of his wand

"albus James run get out of here go don't ask questions escape from your windows " shouted Harry albus obeyed but did not know that draco malfoy was waiting outside of his window . As soon as his feet hit the ground he was killed and Draco let out a devilish laugh. "I have discovered what I did not know all those years ago potter" cried voldemort "the horcrux that was once within you did not die it simply went into a deep sleep and I separated from you in the hours of the night." Thats impossible I seen that bit of your soul when you tried to kill me dumbledore told me there was nothing we could do to kill or save it" shouted harry trying to stall for tim. "

" would that not mean i would decide for myself weather i would live or die weak though I was when i seperated myself I reluctant to find a servant who would nurse me back to my health." Harry could not beleave what he was hearing this had to be a dream.

" and I have delved deeper into the secrets of magic and I learned to teleport myself " Harry was destined to save his children so he cried impedmenta but voldemort had teleported himself across the room."expelliarmus" screamed voldemort and Harry's wand was sent flying.

Voldemort let out a cold howl that was supposed to be a laugh "now Harry potter you die avada kerdavra" there was a jet of green light and Harry potter was dead "I have killed Harry potter I have fulfilled the prophecy no more will anyone be able to stop my reign of terror all mud bloods will die there is no more potters I have slayed them all" but to the dark lords dismay there was still one potter who's fate was now intertwined with Voldemort for he longed to kill him... the youngest potter James...


	2. no more hogwarts

Chapter 2 no more Hogwarts

Voldemort stood over Harry's body and with his cold voice yelled for Draco. "Yes my lord" panted Draco "I was burning the mudblood's body so the ministry wont find it" he said. " Such a fool you are Draco. Do you really think the ministry can stop me? Do you think that they who have fallen to me many times before will come and challenge me?" Voldemort laughed or at least Draco guessed that's what he was doing but it sounded more like a dieing snake." We need new followers so you shall go recruiting give them one chance to join the death eaters should they refuse kill them and their families. This time I shall spare no one." Draco said, "Yes my lord" and vanished.

James lay upstairs under his bed hoping that Voldemort had not known of his existence. He could not believe that his parents and his step aunt and uncle had been murdered before his very eyes he was cursing Voldemort and swearing that no matter what it took, he would kill him. He could still hear Voldemort downstairs moving around so he didn't dare move, but soon he could not hear anything anymore he got up and went downstairs. The house looked untouched except for crushed table, the blasted open door, and the pictures that had been knocked down from the fray.

The minister of magic sat still frozen with disbelief at the fact that the headmaster of Hogwarts was dead, and it had been lord Voldemort that killed him the person who was suspected to be dead for 30 years. Every student at Hogwarts had watched him die.

"Sir we need to take action" said a small balding wizard. " Is this the worst of news you have brought me or am I to inquire there is more to your story?" said the minister. " Sir the dark lord request that we surrender the ministry to him or he will slay everyone inside. Not only that sir but he says Harry Potter the most courageous wizard of all time has been killed by the dark lord himself, along with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and I am referring to Ron and hermionie." Sighed the bald wizard. " This brings me great grief the death or the potters and weasely's most be known be know" said the minister holding back tears "yes sir"

James began to gather up the things he thought he might need 2 survive but he still didn't know what he was going to do. Snape couldn't go back to Hogwarts with everyone thinking him and his family dead and he was still to young to do magic outside of school and the ministry would find him easily if he preformed the simplest of spells.

So he would have to hide for five years where he did not know but he had to find a way to learn magic at the same time. There was one person he knew that could hide his identity and teach him magic…… the minister of magic


End file.
